The disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to a technique of displaying a screen presenting contents of an image to be formed.
Normally, image forming apparatuses include a display unit, for example a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display. Such an image forming apparatus displays a screen presenting a preview of the image to be formed (so-called a preview screen) in the display unit, for the user to confirm the contents of the image to be formed. Then the image forming apparatus receives an instruction of the user for editing the preview of the image to be formed through, for example, a touch panel function provided in the display unit, to thereby print the image edited by the user (image forming).